elderscrollsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dwergen (boekdeel I, II en III)
Dwergen is een boekenreeks geschreven door Calcelmo, een geleerde uit Markarth die ook voorkomt in . Voor het gemak is hier de gehele boekenreeks weergegeven; in de spellen gaat het om drie afzonderlijke boeken. Tekst Boekdeel I: Architectuur en Uitvindingen Laat me beginnen een veelvoorkomende misvatting recht te zetten. De juiste term voor het verwijzen naar het verloren ras uit de oudheid van Tamriël is ‘Dwemer’. Het is een woord waarvan de betekenis naar de gemeenschappelijke taal vertaald kan worden als ‘volk uit het diepe’. Deze term dient ter vervanging van de veelgebruikte benaming ‘Dwergen’. Eerlijkheid gebiedt mij te zeggen dat ik in deze boeken de term ‘Dwergen’ gebruik in plaats van de correcte term uit sympathie voor mijn lezers, die, zoals ik wel kan stellen, niet over dezelfde mate van geleerdheid beschikken die ik persoonlijk heb verworven na 200 jaar onderzoek. Nu ik dat kleine punt heb besproken, stel ik voor om deze beschouwing te beginnen met de onmiskenbare artefacten die ze achter hebben gelaten, oftewel hun architectuur en culturele ontwerpen. In tegenstelling tot de meer controversiële disciplines binnen het onderzoek naar de Dwergen, kunnen we gemakkelijk conclusies trekken over de opbouw van dwergsteden en -relikwieën, aangezien we genoeg voorbeelden hebben weten te bemachtigen uit de ruïnes die deze volkeren hebben achtergelaten. Mijn eigen thuisstad, Markarth, was ook ooit zo'n ruïne, en ik spreek uit eigen ervaring als ik stel dat alle dwergontwerpen vergelijkbaar in elkaar steken. Hierdoor kunnen we gemakkelijk echte voorwerpen onderscheiden van nepvoorwerpen, en patronen en methodologieën onttrekken die belangrijk waren voor hun ambachtslieden. Ten eerste kunnen we stellen dat de dwergambachtsmannen graag met steen werkten, ten minste, met betrekking tot de gebouwen. Dit komt niet als een verrassing. Een paar belangrijke uitzonderingen daargelaten, bevinden verreweg de meeste dwergconstructies zich ondergronds of in bergwanden. Het is mogelijk, doch alleen theoretisch, dat de dwergen al vrij snel leerden metselen, en dat metaalbewerkingen pas later werden toegevoegd aan veel oudere stenen ontwerpen, naarmate ze beter leerden om te gaan met complexer gereedschap. Hoe dan ook, het fundament van alle bekende dwergruïnes bestaat uit steen, en de structuur van het metselwerk van de dwergen is scherp, hoekig en uitermate wiskundig van aard. Een simpele telling laat zien dat er honderden, zo niet duizenden voorbeelden zijn van zeer precieze, vierkante dwerggebouwen, terwijl er veel minder voorbeelden zijn van rond of gebogen metselwerk. Dit is voor ons genoeg reden om te stellen dat de vroege dwergen liever beproefde, goed doorberekende ontwerpen gebruikten op basis van perfecte hoeken, en weinig vertrouwen hadden in riskantere en minder precieze berekeningen die uitgingen van bogen en rondingen. Deze betrekkelijk simpele traditie van steenhouwen heeft desalniettemin ervoor gezorgd dat deze gebouwen ook vandaag de dag nog net zo goed staan als honderden jaren terug. Dit doet ook het werk van onze meest talentvolle metselaars verbleken. Zover we weten maakten de dwergen bij het maken van gebruiksvoorwerpen vooral gebruik van metaalbewerking. Hoewel we rekening moeten houden met makkelijker vernietigbare materialen, zoals klei, papier en glas, wat we normaal niet tot het ambacht van de dwergen toerekenen, mag wel gesteld worden dat metaal in ieder geval ruimschoots de voorkeur genoot, wat ook blijkt uit de tendens van de dwergen om vaak lang houdbare (en niet fragiele) materialen te gebruiken. Het metaal dat in alle tot nu toe ontdekte dwergrelikwieën is gebruikt, is ook volstrekt uniek voor hun cultuur. Er is geen ander ras dat het ontstaansproces van dwergmetaal heeft weten na te bootsen. Hoewel het makkelijk verward kan worden met brons — wat ook vaak gebruikt wordt door vervalsers om nepreplica's te maken — mag er geen twijfel over ontstaan dat het hier om een heel ander type metaal gaat dan dat wij gewend zijn. Ik heb zelf metaalbewerkers aanschouwd die geprobeerd hebben om verschillende soorten staal, en veelvoorkomende en zeldzamere ertsen met elkaar te smeden om de exclusieve eigenschappen van het dwergmetaal te imiteren, maar de enige methode die tot nu toe succes heeft opgeleverd, is die waarbij bestaande dwergmetalen overblijfselen worden omgesmolten en daarna gebruikt worden voor een nieuw ontwerp. Boekdeel II: Wapens, Bepantsering en Machines Boekdeel III: Cultuur en Geschiedenis Categorie:Boeken Categorie:Geschiedenis